The Marauders Go To Hogwarts
by carlycleg
Summary: This is a cowritten story between Armeeta and myself. The title was not mine, but don't judge the ff by it's title, it's really good. R&R PLEASE!!!!!
1. James' Letter

"James, your Hogwarts letter is here!" called a Mrs. Elizabeth Potter to her son.  
  
James looked up from the book he was reading, Qudditch Through The Ages, and grinned. Although he was a pureblood wizard, and had been told about Hogwarts all his life, it was hard to bealive that he was finally getting his letter.  
  
"Coming mum!" James yelled, dropping the book and racing outside his room.  
  
James was halfway to the stairs when he ran into his dad, litterily.  
  
"Whoa, son, where's the Qudditch match?" Mr. Kaleb Potter asked his son playfully, ruffling his son's already messy jet-black hair.  
  
"Dad," James whined, "do you want me to have the worst hair at Hogwarts?"  
  
At the mention of Hogwarts, Kaleb's expression changed from happieness to sorrow. "James, come see me after you get your letter."  
  
"'Kay dad," James said, not noticing his father's change in his expression, and running into the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner.  
  
"Mmm, smells good mum," James said, grabbing a envelope of thick parchment labeled:  
  
Mr. James Potter  
  
Berkshire  
  
Godric's Hollow  
  
His Bed  
  
"How did they know where I was?" James asked, bewildered.  
  
"Dumbledore has his ways," Elizabeth said, a twinkle in her eyes. "Now run along, I hear your father wants to talk to you." And with that Mrs. Potter shooed her son out of the room before he could stick his fingers in the Treacle Tart. James marched upstairs, his sky-blue eyes glued to his letter.  
  
When he got on the second landing, he pushed the door to his father's study open and peeked inside, where his father was staring out the window with a thin white box on his desk.  
  
"Dad?" James asked, daring to enter the room farther.  
  
His father turned around, and James was surprised to see his father crying. "I'm so proud of you, James. You're going to be missed dearly when you go to Hogwarts," Kaleb wishpered to James, more tears streaking his face. "My boy, my James; you've grown up so much. It-"  
  
"It seems like yesterday you were teaching me to ride my first broomstick. I know dad!" James said exasperly.  
  
Kaleb smiled. "Here, open it," he said, passing James the white box. James removed the top and gasped at what he saw. "An Invisilbelity Cloak!"  
  
James gaped at the cloak before throwing it over himself.  
  
"I'm invisible!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, son," said Mr. Potter, laughing, "that's why we call it an Invisilbelity Cloak."  
  
James scolwed, but soon was laughing with his dad.  
  
He took off the cloak and gave his dad a hug, who greatfully returned it. "Thanks dad," James muttered in his dad's ear.  
  
"Not at all," James's father said, pulling away from the hug.  
  
James turned to leave with his new treasure, but his father called him back.  
  
"Yes dad?" James asked, pondering what his dad wanted.  
  
His father grinned. "The kitchens are behind the picture of a fruit bowl near the dugeons," his grin widened. "Just so you know," he added quickly added.  
  
James laughed, thanked his dad, and fled to his room with the Invisilbelity Cloak and his Hogwarts letter at hand. 


	2. Sirius' Letter

Sirius Black was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling wondering what prank to pull on his two cousins Bellatrix and Narscissa who were staying over for the week. He was stuck in his room for pulling a prank on his brother. He was thinking about the perfect prank to pull when he heard a faint tap on his window.  
  
"Uggh now what do they want?" He asked himself ignoring the tapping and went on thinking.  
  
There was another tap,  
  
"Why can't they leave me alone for once?" he asked himself. He got up from his bed went to his window and opened it. A tawny owl flew in and sat on his bed, he noticed a letter tied to it's leg. He took the letter from it and it flew out his window. He looked at the address it was addressed to him.  
  
Mr. Sirius Black  
  
Smallest Bedroom  
  
Number twelve,  
  
Grimmauld Place,  
  
London  
  
He looked at the letter in disbelief. Sure he'd heard all about Hogwarts and really wanted to go. But most of his family had gone to Durmstrang so he had thought that he too was going to go to Durmstrang, but *hey Hogwarts is much more better*he thought. He ran out of his room into the family room where his mother was talking to his cousins, brother, and father. He ran in yelling, "Mom, dad I finally got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh that's great dear we're so proud of you," said his mother.  
  
"Yeah but what he doesn't know is that they want him to leave as soon as possible." His brother muttered to his two cousins who giggled.  
  
Unfortunately his mother heard, "Dear don't say that to your brother it's not nice."  
  
Sirius dear we'll take you to Diagon Alley this weekend is that ok with you?"  
  
"Sure whatever you say," Sirius replied to his mother. The truth was he didn't care when they went to Diagon Alley he just wanted to get out of this house. Sirius was about to leave for his room when his father said to him, "Sirius I'm warning you when you do go to Hogwarts don't go making friends with Mudbloods or those muggle-loving Potters and Weasleys it will affect your family's reputation got it, oh and before I forget please be sorted into Slytherin, that's my boy." And with that he left to go to his work. Sirius ran to his room and sat down at his desk and wrote back to Hogwarts saying he was coming. Then he changed his clothes and got into bed, before he went to sleep he wished himself a Happy Birthday. 


	3. Peter's Letter

A small boy cowered in his room. His parents were fight, again. He couldn't stand it; wished he had some means of escape, but no--there was none. Just then the boy heard a taping noise. "Go away," the boy moaned, hiding his face from view under a pillow. Tap. Tap. Tap. He moaned again. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Go away!" TAP! TAP! TAP! "Ok, ok." The boy got out of bed and opened his door to find no one there. "Where are you?" he asked, stupidly. TAP! TAP! TAP! The boy jumped. 'Where's that coming from?' he thought, turning back into his room and getting back into his bed. TAP! TAP! TAP! "Ghosts?" the boy asked sitting up in bed. TAP! TAP! TAP! "GHOSTS!" he screamed, looking around the room for the sprit. His eyes rested on his small window, where an owl holding a letter in its beak was. The barn owl looked quite annoyed at the stupidity of the boy. "Peter! Peter! What's the matter?" the boy's mother asked, running into the room. "Oh ... nothing ... it's just ... an owl," Peter muttered, going red. "Well, let it in," his father snapped, entering the room. Peter shuffled across the room, opened the window, grabbed the owl's letter, and read it. "I'm accepted into Hogwarts," he said blankly. "But ... I thought you guys said I was a squib." "Well, you probably are ... that old coot Dumbledore doesn't know who to let in that school and who to keep out," and, with that, Mr. Pettigrew left the room. Peter was staring into space. "Oh, honey, don't mind him, you're gonna be a great wizard, it's just coming as a shock to him that you got accepted into Hogwarts," his mother said, placing a hand on his shoulder before leaving. Peter stood his mouth hanging slightly open, for about three minutes before he said, "So ... I get my own wand? Cool!" 


End file.
